magical_girl_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emi Kinomito
'Life is too short for such idiotic banter. Learn to man up. Nobody's going to always save you. You have to save yourself' first of credit to my friend for helping me make this chara Kinomito Emi is a cool-headed yet anxious 13-year old who studies at Osaka High School, and is a magical girl who has made a contract a year prior to the series. She is an individual who is known for her coolheadedness in various situations. Although she may seem to have a stone-cold-heart, she is naturally genuine as her parents taught her to listen to other people and take their word. There are other times where she'll crack under pressure, but that rarely happens. She is a naturally born leader, but do not push her into her limits, as she'll break as fast as fragile glass, leaving her to have broken emotions unless someone helped her. She is averagely smart, and is observant. She is one of the first to know what the problem is, rarely being last. Appearance~ She is tall for her age, around 5 feet and 6 inches,( 5'6) She has a violet-colored bob (short hair that reaches her chin) Her face shape is curvish, having sleek cheekbones and thin light pink lips. She also has yellow-green eyes, albeit it is greener than yellow. She is fairly thin. Personality~ She is an individual who is known for her coolheadedness in various situations.Although she may seem to have a stone-cold-heart, she is naturally genuine as her parents taught her to listen to other people and take their word. As a Magical Girl~ Weapons~ She has a musket with a bayonet, a short dagger that is wedged at the tip of it. Since her personality is chill, her magic is ice. Appearance~ WARNING THIS IS LONGGG Although her hair is short, one of her ice clips can transform into a sharp ice-made knife. It is an ice chirimen to be exact. She wears a cerulean colored dress, that is white in the chest area and along the seams. She also has blue colored fingerless gloves that has small compartments, where she keeps small items that can aid her escape whenever she needs to. (toothpicks, hairpin etcetera. Her soul gem is in her left scapula (shoulder part-ish) Her weapon of choice is a musket with a bayonet at its tip. Also she has a loong-sleeved jacket, where it has four major compartments and two small ones Witch~ The ice sculptures come from the ice floor walls and etcetera. One of the reasons why her form is a broken ice mirror is that she is pushed, pressured to the brink of insanity in where she snaps, and breaks. The ice sculpture turning bad is where her happiest memories seem to have turn against her, in where she wants to make you feel in how she feels. She shoots bullets at a random yet fast rate so make sure to have agility and speed. She is called 'The Cold Death' as her victims always seem to have frozen and break to thousands of pieces. There are a lot of ways to die in this ice maze. One either being shot to death, frozen to death, or even pushed to the brink of insanity. Her labyrinth is called 'Nordic Death' as it's just as cold as the north pole. The only way to defeat her is find the scattered crystals in the labyrinth. Do note that this maze will try its best to kill you. One strategy would be staring at a mirror to see your surroundings Her Wish~ n one horrible school day, she arrives at home receiving news from both of her parents involved in a train accident. They are still alive; however they are critically injured. She knows that only one of them will survive if she manage the financial debt; however, it will not be enough to both support them financially. She still needed to study as she is still in school. She wished that her parents will get better, and that more people will visit their cafe in order to help with the money. //mother owns a cafe, dad is an office worker Trivia~ * She likes potatoes, but dislikes tomatoes * She has weird interpretations of things * She would like to dye her hair orange or green * Her head is full of weird stuff * She likes panda bento! * Oh and she likes pranks * She likes almost every food. Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Main Character Category:Miyumi~chan Category:Student Category:Human